


Forever

by Kindred



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hurt Jim, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oswald Cobblepot is a little shit, Porn With Plot, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire Oswald Cobblepot, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Oswald had enough waiting for Jim so he decides to take matters into his own hands, he will brake Jim down until he begs Oswald to own him.





	Forever

Jim snarled angrily as his blindfold was pulled off, he blinks at the bright lights of the room trying to get his eyes to adjust to the “Turn the main lights off.” He frowned as he recognised the voice of his host’s voice …Oswald… he thinks to himself as his eyes adjusted to the light “Right you lot leave now.” He told the two men that had kidnapped him. He tried yelling at Oswald but with the gag in his mouth, all he could do is make muffled angry growls. 

He notices that he was lying on large four poster bed under some silk red sheets. “I’m sorry about the way you were manhandled. But my boys don’t like coppers, but I tell them not to hurt you too much that is my job.” He winked as he walked over to the bed and looked down at the bound blonde “Umm you do look good tied like that.” He smiled showing far too many teeth. Jim frowned seeing the dark haired man was only wearing a black and green dressing gown, he drifted his eyes up from the Penguin’s figure and to his face and frowned as he stares at the white pointy looking canines; he couldn’t remember seeing those fangs like teeth before. Pulling the gag out of Jim’s mouth the detective moved his jaw before glaring up at the dark-haired man.   
“What you going to do?” Jim asked, Oswald, smiled at him and started to draw a circle on the inside of his the detective's legs.   
“I’m going to make you see that you belong to me, Jim.” He licked his lips as he lets his nails scrape to close to Jim’s cock.   
“Oswald you just had me kidnapped and I’m tied to your bed, you can’t do this…”   
“Of course I can. I can do anything I want to you tonight, tomorrow the weekend…” He leans in and grins at him and this is when Jim sees the pale skin man’s eyes go black “Forever.”

Before Jim could ask about Oswald’s eyes the gag was put back in his mouth and then kissed the dark blonde on the lips “Now I put a lot of thought into this. I know you want me Jim but because of you’re…” He tilts his head as if thinking of the word “Moral compass. You feel the need to be the good guy in the sea of bad guys.” Oswald grinned as he stood up and walked over to the small round table and picked up a pair of scissors before looking back at the blonde as he walked back to the bed. “So this is what’s going to happen.” He stood at the end of the bed the scissors in his hands, lucky for Jim, he was in lounge trousers and a tank top…shame it wasn’t one of those dreadful suits…he thinks. The blonde let out a muffled sound of distress as he stares at the glint of the sharp blades of the scissors. “Now I’m going to torture you.” He smiling again as he slipped the bottom half of the scissor under the cuff of Jim’s grey lounge trousers and started to cut. “I’m going to keep you just on the verge of cumming my dear friend and when you are a sobbing begging mess I’m going to ride you like I am in a bitch in heat.” He tells him as he keeps cutting up long the trouser leg “Then I’m going to turn you.” 

He finished on one leg and moved to another humming happily as Jim tried to kick the pale man’s hands away from him “Stop wriggling or I will end up cutting you.” He tisk at him as he cuts the waistband and then pulls the ruined fabric free in one quick motion. “Let’s put some music on.” Oswald picked up a remote and turned the music on, he sighed as he moved around the bed letting the tip of the scissors scrape along Jim’s skin. He kneels on the bed and lets his free hand cup the cop’s cock and squeeze it. “Ummm Jim you have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this to you. To have you at my mercy begging to cum, promising to me mine and letting me mark your pretty body up. You do need my mark of ownership. 

Jim moaned through the gag as he felt Oswald’s cool hands start to stroke him slowly but with a firm grip on his cock. He watched Jim with as he twisted and turned on the bed as his cock become hard in the hand pale skin man “So easily turned on.” He smirked as he keeps his hand moving along the nice thick cock, Oswald had seen it before and always thought it was perfectly long and thick made for him. He looked at the face of the detective and watched as his pretty eyes looked desperate and hazy. He had to admit that this is payback for being a cop…Jim needs to learn who he belongs to…he chuckles to himself as he lets his other hand push up the ash grey tank top up to Jim’s chin and then leans down and bite down on the blonde nipple. The detective cried out as he felt the blunt teeth of the criminal kingpin press down on his sensitive. He looked down at those crazy baby blue eyes and moaned as he threw his head back against the pillow. 

He gasped as he felt his body give into t Oswald’s touches, it’s been months since anyone he had had sex the last time was with Oswald before he complete with to the dark side, then again the Penguin was never on the side of good. But 6 months of work and chasing the bad guys he couldn’t find the time for sex he was lucky to have the energy to masturbate. He sobbed as his body become hot and flushed as he felt his cock become harder in the pale face man’s hand and heat pool in his gut. He then arches his back and cried out as he felt something sharp cut into his skin around the area of his nipple, he looked down and stared at Oswald as he sucked and licked the blood that escaped from the bite. Suddenly the hand was gone from his cock and he couldn’t help but growl as he watched the dark haired man pull himself off his nipple and licked his lip. “Ummm I knew you tasted good.” His eyes have gone completely dark all the blue had gone and this left Jim feeling out of his depth…what is wrong with him…he thought 

Oswald looked back at him and grinned his fang-like teeth shining in the light of the room as he hovered over Jim’s hard cock. He grabbed it and licked the whole length from the base to the tip and watched as the detective moaned and jerked his hips. Licked the tip like he was licking lollypop, he wanted Jim to come part to beg him to take him to let him cum, to let Oswald mark him. But he knew Jim will take a while to brake but that is okay because of his planning Oswald made sure that he had all the time in the world to break him. He took Jim’s cock into his mouth and started to bob his head, his hands pinned the blonde’s hips to the bed and made sure he couldn’t buck back. He hummed as he scrapped his teeth along the tender flesh, listening to Jim moan and thrash about pulling at the handcuffs.

Again he kept going until he heard the change in Jim’s cry and pulls off him leaving him to cry out, sobbing at not being able to cum. “I did warn you darling.” He grinned as he climbed off the bed and stretched himself as he looked at the blonde’s thick cock begging to be touch. “Umm, I’m hungry.” He said as he turns and walks away from the bound man and moved to the table where there was a buffet laid out and that is where the penguin sat and started to eat. Jim laid there trying to get his breath under control; he closed his eyes as he tried to think about how to get out of there. 

He laid there for a while not sure how long as there was no clock but suddenly Oswald walks back into his view sipping a glass of wine. “That’s better. Now, where were we?” He said as he put his glass down and picked something else up off the table. Looking back at the blonde the dark-haired man turned it on and trailed it over Jim’s leg. Jim jumped as he looked at the long smooth vibrator he shook his head he watched Oswald toy with the area around his cock making the blonde cried out as he tried to pull away from it. Sliding the toy up to the blonde’s nipple that he had bite earlier and pressed it down on the torn skin and watched as Jim sobbed and bucks his body. “I’m going to work you over Jim, driving you insane with the need for my body.” He purred as pressed a kiss to the detective. He could see Jim shaking his head as Oswald moved the vibrator back down the man’s body and stopped at his bound legs. 

In the end, it only took 4 hours to break Jim and the kingpin couldn’t be more delighted, as he pulls his robe off and climbs onto Jim’s body. “Shhh don’t worry I will make you feel good now.” He tells him, as the penguin holds onto the detective’s cock and slides himself down.   
“FUCK!” Jim cried out, the gag was removed hours ago but the handcuffs and rope were still attached to his wrists and ankles. “Fuck Os-Oswald please!” He sobbed; the dark haired man moaned and sighed happily to finally feeling full. He looked down at Jim and smiled as he cupped the detective's cheeks and wiped away the tears.   
“Tell me, Jim, how do you belong to?” He purred   
“You.”   
“Say my name.”   
“I belong to you Oswald.” He swallows a thick lump in his throat as he felt the slight movement from the penguin’s hips, it made him groan and buck up causing the dark-haired man to moan and dig his nails into Jim’s chest.   
“Good, so good Jim.” He started to lift himself up and then skin back down knowing that Jim won’t last that he is so sensitive he could blow any moment. “Yes, Jim finely!” He moaned as he started to ride him faster feeling the throbbing cock touch his prostate. “I want your cum, I want you to fill me. I want you to be mine forever!” He cried out as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his hand   
“Yes, yours forever.” The blonde babbled as he watched the way he bounces on his cock.

His eyes were dark once again as he looked down at Jim his movements become desperate as he leaned down and kissed the blonde. “Promise me forever Jim.” He pleaded   
“F-Forever Oswald.” He moaned, as the penguin untied his hands and placed them on his hips, moving his lips down to Jim’s throat he kissed the sweaty skin “Oswald.” His voice was wrecked and it was a sound that the kingpin loved to hear. 

He moved to the last part of his plan to make sure Jim Gordon would never leave him again. He bites down on his throat and felt the detective’s hand tighten on his hips as he finally was allowed to cum. He screamed Oswald’s name as he desperately moving his hips. The penguin moaned into the bite as his cum covered his and Jim’s stomach, he moved his hand to his bloody mouth and bite down into the palm and then placed it on Jim’s lips. He went back to Jim’s throat and lapping at the blood that oozed lazily from the bite as the blonde kept rocking his hips into him until he passed out. 

Hours later Jim woke up in the same bed, he had been tied to for hours, he groaned as he opens his eyes as he rolls his head to the side and sees Oswald laying there reading through some paperwork. “Oswald?” He hoarsely calls to him  
“Good evening sleepy head.” He smiled as he leaned over and kissed him on the nose.   
“I hate you,” Jim mumbled as he pressed his face into the dark-haired man’s side and holds him close.   
“I love you too; you just need some blood you will be right as rain.” He runs his fingers through his hair. 

….10 years later….  
“Mum, how did you meet dad?” Oswald looked at his sons who sat at the kitchen table looking at him with both with innocent looks on their faces. He frowned as he opens his mouth to saying something when Jim walks in and warped his arms around the dark-haired man’s body and pressed his hands to his bump as he hands him a cup of blood.   
“He kidnapped me,” Jim smirked as he pressed a kiss on Oswald’s cheek and walked away, leaving the Vampire Crime boss to explain to their children.   
“You kidnapped Daddy!”   
“JIM!”


End file.
